


Ферзевый гамбит

by Alves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alves/pseuds/Alves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок несколько раз навещает Джима в тюремной психиатрической больнице.</p><p>Перевод фанфика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/672808">Queen's Gambit</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/pseuds/nishizono">nishizono</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ферзевый гамбит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Queen's Gambit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672808) by [nishizono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/pseuds/nishizono). 



> Благодарю прекрасных бет [**Julia Devi**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi) и [**Seras**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seras/pseuds/Seras)

Шерлок никогда не мог остановиться на «достаточно хорошо». У всего были обязаны найтись повод, смысл, объяснение, которые он наматывал на цепочку событий и затем связывал логикой. Но у него не было объяснения для Мориарти.

Он бикфордовым шнуром обмотал Лондон, охватил всё и коснулся всего. А потом встретил Шерлока, и это стало искрой, которой Мориарти недоставало, чтобы потопить город в огне, залить пламенем улицы, пока вся Англия едва не рухнула к его ногам.

Безо всяких усилий он почти уничтожил страну, хотя это даже не было его целью. Все, чего он когда-либо желал, это выиграть.

***

Бродмурская больница, приземистое здание из красного кирпича, находилась в полутора часах езды к западу от Лондона. Она была одной из трех психиатрических лечебниц, находившихся в ведении Управления тюрем Ее Величества и служила домом таким выдающимся душегубам, как Йоркширский Потрошитель и Эксетерский Бомбист.

И ее последним новым постояльцем стал Ричард Брук, он же Джим Мориарти.

Шерлок не верил ни на мгновение, что Мориарти действительно покончил с собой, но у него не было времени убедиться наверняка, поэтому пришлось оставить «труп». А два года спустя, когда он сам восстал из мертвых, он заметил знакомый почерк в совершавшихся по всему Лондону преступлениях, и его подозрения подтвердились: Рич Брук был официально мертв, а вот Джим Мориарти — очень даже жив и снова жаждал внимания Шерлока.

Арест Мориарти прошел так гладко, что это даже разочаровывало, и именно поэтому Шерлок не мог не вмешиваться.

— Шерлок, Шерлок, Шерлок. Разве уже снова воскресенье? — пропел Мориарти, когда Шерлок вошел в комнату для посетителей. Их разделяло пуленепробиваемое стекло, и кресло Мориарти было приварено к полу. Его запястья и лодыжки были закованы в кандалы, тоже прикрепленные к полу стальными тросами.

— Добрый день, — деловым тоном поздоровался Шерлок. Он отбросил в стороны полы своего пальто и сел. — Твои зрачки не так расширены, как в прошлом месяце. Тебе снизили дозу.

Казалось почти оскорбительным, что Мориарти прикован, точно обычный преступник. Он и был преступником, конечно, но все же Преступником с большой буквы. Самым гениальным из всех, когда-либо живших. В таком месте, как Бродмур, полуголодный и свихнувшийся от наркотиков, он пропадал понапрасну.

Мориарти наградил Шерлока медленной, вялой улыбкой. 

— Ты спрашиваешь или рассказываешь это мне?

— На успокоительных ты был таким же буйным, как и без них, но они вызывали галлюцинации и вспышки насилия. Также у тебя развивается недостаток витамина D. Я поговорю с твоим адвокатом, чтобы тебе увеличили время прогулок во дворе.

— Ха! — Мориарти рассмеялся и всплеснул скованными в запястьях руками. — Шерлок, ты — прееелесть! Я бы с удовольствием испортил тебя, будь у нас возможность уединиться. — Он облизнул губы, наклонился ближе и хрипло добавил: — Возможно, я испорчу тебя, когда выберусь отсюда.

Он недавно кричал. Шерлок понял это по голосу. Вопил в своей камере, и, наверное, ухмылялся при этом. И его глаза сияли от головокружительного воодушевления при мысли, что охранники его боятся.

— Ты отбываешь пожизненное заключение, — ответил Шерлок. — Я же просто делаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы оно продлилось как можно дольше.

Мориарти усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла. 

— Джон не знает, что ты здесь, и ты не собираешься ему говорить, — отметил он, блуждая взглядом по горлу Шерлока. — Я твоя маленькая грязная тайна, Шерлок?

— Я велел тебе никогда не произносить его имени.

— Уходить от ответа — как не похоже на тебя, милый. Это потому, что я упомянул Джона? Мне следует начать ревновать?

Шерлок подавил вспышку раздражения.

— Уверен, мне не нужно напоминать тебе, что я твой единственный посетитель, и даже если бы это было не так, я единственный, кто имеет влияние.

— Ой, я и вправду задел тебя за живое! — Мориарти хихикнул и развалился в кресле. Он положил руки на бедра и, ухмыляясь, заверил: — Больше не дразнюсь. Обещаю.

Шерлок бросил взгляд на руки Мориарти и соединил пальцы возле губ. Некоторое время он молча изучал Мориарти и наконец изрек: 

— Пешка на Е-4.

***

Шерлок не мог уснуть.

Проблема была не новой, но одной из тех, с которыми так и не удавалось справиться. Антидепрессанты поправили бы дело, но заодно замедлили разум, что было неприемлемо. Оставалось только терпеть бессонницу, пока не наступит полное изнеможение, и тогда отоспаться, наверстывая упущенное.

Между делом он писал письма Мориарти.

***

— Я получал все твои любовные письма, — проворковал Мориарти, когда Шерлок навестил его в следующий раз. Щеки его покрывала щетина, но взгляд был ясным. — На самом деле тебе следовало стать журналистом, Шерлок. Твой обзор неврологического симпозиума в Сиднее был невероятно увлекателен.

— Если ты не перестанешь нападать на охрану, тебя лишат права на посещения, — ответил Шерлок. Он читал отчет о происшествии. Порез на руке охранника оказался неглубоким, но нападение есть нападение, и это стоило Мориарти двух недель одиночного заключения.

Мориарти оскалил зубы и рванулся в оковах. 

— Тебе не нравится мой новый брутальный имидж? Ради тебя я готов рубить дрова и носить воду из родника. Не все же Шанель.

— Скажи мне, почему ты вернулся.

Мориарти прицокнул языком и откинулся в кресле. Прошла минута. Потом еще одна.

— Скажи мне, — повторил Шерлок, — почему ты вернулся.

Мориарти склонил голову набок и улыбнулся. 

— Как ты думаешь, каково было Джону, когда он увидел тот манекен на тротуаре? Ведь это был манекен, не так ли? Прежде чем твою собачку сбили, чтобы ты успел облиться кровью и улечься на место манекена?

Шерлок отодвинулся на кресле, встал и направился к выходу. И не обернулся, когда Мориарти крикнул:

— Пешка на D-5.

***

В марте Мориарти лечили переломы пяти ребер. Как он их получил, врачи так и не узнали.

***

— Знаешь, Шерлок, я был потрясен, когда ты не проверил мой пульс, — сказал Мориарти, разглядывая ксерокопии, которые Шерлок принес и скотчем налепил на стекло.

Шерлок держал у губ сложенные домиком пальцы.

— Я в этом не нуждался.

— Конечно, не нуждался, Шерлок. Ты восхитителен.

— I-O-U. Йод, кислород, уран.

— Хорошо, — пропел Мориарти, все еще рассматривая бумаги.

— Атомные номера 53, 8, и 92. Это ссылки на сказки из книги, которую ты мне оставил.

— О, о-о-очень хорошо, — Мориарти широко улыбнулся ему и кивнул на ксерокопии. — Если бы бриллианты еще не покинули здания, они были бы в ванной на втором этаже.

— Отлично, — ответил Шерлок, снимая листки со стекла, достал из сумки фотокопию газетной вырезки и прилепил на освободившееся место. — Похищение, 1975 год. В последний раз девушку видели на музыкальном фестивале в Кардиффе.

— О, Шерлок, этот эпизод я уже смотрел.

— Доставь мне удовольствие.

— Такие игры интересны лишь тем, кто любит решать головоломки, но не тем, кто предпочитает их создавать. — Мориарти показал язык и ухмыльнулся. — Итак, в твою игру я сыграл. Давай теперь играть в мою. Quid pro quo, Клариса.

— «Белоснежка», «Дивный музыкант» и «Король золотой горы», — тихо произнес Шерлок. — Король никогда не позволил бы себе пасть так легко, и определенно ни за что не бросился бы с горы.

Мориарти издал смешок и побренчал оковами. Затем подался вперед в своем кресле и улыбнулся Шерлоку через стекло.

— Ты на свете всех милее, мой ангел. Правда.

***

В апреле у Мориарти лечили трещину черепа. Охранники позволили ему биться головой о стену в течение часа, прежде чем наконец вмешались.

***

В комнате для свиданий перестелили линолеум, а Мориарти опаздывал. Шерлок разглядывал пол и пытался при помощи необычных логических скачков связать эти два факта между собой.

Через пятнадцать минут двое охранников приволокли Мориарти, удерживая его между собой в вертикальном положении. Его зрачки были расширены, а подбородок покрыт коркой засохшей слюны. С очевидным усилием приподняв голову, он воззрился на Шерлока разве что с проблеском узнавания.

Шерлок досчитал до десяти.

Охранники опустили Мориарти в кресло. Он уронил подбородок на грудь и смежил веки.

— Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день, Джим? — спросил Шерлок.

Мориарти поднял голову и моргнул.

— День недели. Который сегодня день?

— В теле взрослого человека, — невнятно проговорил Мориарти, — двести шесть костей. Это означает, что у меня в запасе еще двести способов показать, как я люблю тебя.

Шерлок махнул охранникам, давая понять, что Мориарти можно уводить. Он не смотрел им вслед — он считал швы на линолеуме.

***

Все, кроме Шерлока, были поражены, когда Мориарти исчез из тюремной больницы в неизвестном направлении. Он даже ухитрился забрать свои вещи из камеры. Единственным, что он оставил, оказалась шахматная фигура: черный король с надписью «Целую», вырезанной на основании. 


End file.
